SOS
by Princess Destiny
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #1: Response Fanfic. Mulder and Scully get stranded in a forest after their car breaks down, their phones won't work and there's a bear after them.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: SOS**  
><strong>Author: Princess Destiny <strong>  
><strong>Email: In Profile <strong>  
><strong>URL: destinysgateway DOT com <strong>  
><strong>Couple: Mulder And Scully <strong>  
><strong>Rating: M 15+ <strong>  
><strong>Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #1: Response Fanfic. Mulder and Scully get stranded in a forest after their car breaks down, their phones won't work and there's a bear after them.<strong>  
><strong>Chapters: 12  
>Status: Completed<br>****Year Started: 2002****  
>Year Completed: 2002<br>**Year Revised: 2011**  
><strong>

Comments: Hi everyone! No, I'm not back yet. I have finally, after a year and half of surgery, fixed the cause of my pain for so long. I'd been having a lot of pain and discomfort in my stomach for about seven years and they finally figured out what was wrong and I had my final surgery two weeks ago. My poor computer has been broken the entire time and is still not fixed (I am posting this from someone else's computer), but as soon as I heal and get back to work I will be saving up to buy a new one. I have missed writing desperately! And I thought, why not post the stories from my site that you guys have never read up here at Fanfiction DOT net? This X-Files story was written way back before 2006, but I can't get to my computer to let you know the date, which I took from my site.

I've really missed everyone so much and hope to be able to write in a few months when I get a laptop. Thank you so much to those who wrote me emails over the last year and half. I very much appreciate it, and you all kept me going with your well-wishes. I was over the moon to still get reviews the entire time for the Fanfiction I had previously posted up here. You guys are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Got an X-Files Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the<br>Fanfiction Archives for the 'Mulder And Scully' pairing!  
>We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.<strong>

* * *

><p>Please enjoy the Fanfics I find on my site that I hadn't posted here and comments would be wonderful!<p>

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SOS<strong>

**By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mulder, explain this to me one more time?" Scully said, finally blinking after a long moment of staring at her partner as if he were a mad-man. "Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?"<p>

Mulder spread his hands out innocently, trying not to grin at her. "Look, Skinner knows where we were headed, so he'll probably send out a helicopter or a small plane to scout this forest for us."

"Right. I got that much," she said, eyes steely. He was trying not to grin. She just knew it.

"So-we need a white flag. Metaphorically speaking, of course," His eyes fell to her white shirt under her black jacket. "You have the only white thing between us." He concluded, staring down at his 'all-black-and-totally-cool-dude' clothing.

Scully glared at Mulder, but was unable to come up with another plan. He was right, damn him! Her white tee-shirt was the only thing on them both that wasn't black. "I'm going to get you for this, Mulder." she threatened.

"Sure you will, Scully," He said cheekily, still looking completely serious. Inside, he was bursting to grin lasciviously at her. They had a look and not touch partnership that neither of them would cross-but he could dream! "Off with it!"

"I'm going to kill him. Slowly." she muttered under her breath, turning her back to him as she shucked her jacket, then pulled the base of her white shirt from her pants. Behind her, Mulder suddenly began to hum loudly.

"Da da da, da da da da!"

"_Mulder_!" she yelled, glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Just setting the mood," he shrugged innocently. Stripe-tease song for the stripe-tease, right? "Shuck!"

"I'm a shucking." she muttered darkly, pulling her top up over her head.

A wolf-whistle echoed around the forest.

"_Mulder_," Scully shouted, spinning angrily. "There's a bear after us!"

"So he'll get a show too." Mulder grinned openly now, then glanced down casually at her chest. "Nice bra"

"Mulder," Scully gritted through her teeth, hastily covering her chest with her shirt. "I have a _gun_."

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist. Honest," he turned away, whistling tunelessly through his teeth and staring about the forest with apparent fascination.

"Men." Scully said under her breath, rolling he eyes. Flash them a bit of skin and they turned into complete perverts! She looked about her on the forest floor for a likely stick to tie her T-shirt to. "Mulder, give me a hand here-and no comments!" she finished, throwing him a no-nonsense look.

Mulder's mouth snapped shut, a disappointed look on his face. "Ruin my fun," he muttered. He spotted a long stick against a tree and strode over to pick it up. "Looks good." he threw over his shoulder, turning. Scully was bent over, picking up a stick, her butt facing him. Mulder groaned.

"What was that?" Scully said, straightening. She turned around and noticed that her partner's eyes were glazed over. "Mulder?" she said, walking over to peer into his face with concern. She waved her shirt under his nose to get his attention when he hadn't responded in half a minute.

"What? Oh, I found a stick." Mulder blurted out, coming out from his perverted thoughts to see his partner standing a few feet from him, waving her shirt under his nose. He thrust his stick out, hoping she didn't look down and see just what he was thinking about a moment before.

"Thanks," she said, taking the stick and proceeding to tie her shirt to it.

Meanwhile, Mulder tried not to look down further than her face. Sure, he'd seen her naked before, when they were being de-contaminated by evil-smelling chemicals and people in space-suits. But damn, when did Scully start buying such wonderful lacy-numbers from 'Victoria's Secrets'? His partner, half-naked, in a forest with him miles from anywhere...This was just like one of his dreams come to life!

"Are you alright, Mulder?" Scully asked him again, noticing his eyes glazing over again.

"I'm fine." he snapped to attention, throwing her a slightly ironic look. Trust his own partner not to notice his mental drooling over her. Usually, she was much more observant to his mood and boy, if this forest was petrol, he was suffering enough UST to explode the place!

"Is there something you want to tell me, Mulder?" Scully said tartly, seeing the silly grin that broke over his face. He put his hands into his pants pockets, drawing her attention down inadvertently. Her eyebrows rose when she saw his trouble. "I see" she said expressionlessly, internally grinning. Mulder had definitely been affected by her half-naked state. She'd have to try this again sometime-when they weren't in possible life-threatening circumstances. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't as immune to her partner's boyish charms as everyone thought. Even him.

"What did you expect?" he almost whined at her, noticing her noticing his excited state. "You're half naked and wearing a lacy creation that'd be any guys wet-dream come to life!"

"I expect you to be more serious!" she snapped back, turning her back on him and grinning widely. "We have no car, no working phones and a bear after us! Not to mention, I now have no top because we're using it as a signal flare." she continued, eyes falling on her discarded jacket. Her eyes narrowed pensively for a long moment as she considered putting it on. Mulder had obviously forgotten that she had a jacket over her shirt and didn't have to parade around half-naked. And he was obviously enjoying a perve too much to offer his jacket as he usually would have done. Mulder was a gentleman in _some _ways. _Not _all, but some. Scully sighed and turned away from the jacket, facing her partner again. "We have to get to higher ground and somewhere more open so that they'll see the T-shirt."

Mulder looked south, where he'd briefly seen more open ground as they were being chased by the bear. "I saw something that way." he pointed with his chin, realizing the fun was over. They only had a few hours till night and then they wouldn't be spotted till morning.

"Lets go then," Scully said purposefully, heading off south.

Mulder nodded and followed, enjoying the view of his partner's shapely behind.

The jacket lay where it had been discarded. Forgotten by one and deliberately left by another.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and a run in with an angry bear, the two Agents stumbled up onto the higher ground and fell onto their faces.<p>

"That bear wasn't a bull! How were we to know it's attracted to flash white things?" Mulder groaned into the pine-needles, aching everywhere. He'd probably crashed into more trees running from that bear than when he'd not been paying attention and staring at his partner's rear.

"I don't think they are usually. It must have been the name-calling." Scully groaned back, referring to Mulder's taunting of the bear when they escaped by running over a tree branch that was laying across a small waterfall. The bear had been too big-and Mulder's HEAD had swelled too big for him to resist taunting their aggressor. Scardy-cat had been the mildest thing he called it.

Mulder rolled to his side and stared at his prone partner, admiring the way the pine-needles went with her hair. "I thought a little taunting from the victor was customary in these circumstances" he sighed, crawling over to Scully and taking the shirt and stick from her hand. He pocked it into the ground and stared at their 'signal flare'. It wasn't half so white as it had been, but it would do. "Why can't we just shoot it?"

"The 'flare'?" she queried, rising onto her elbows and frowning at him.

"The bear." he retorted, glancing away from the interesting things gravity did to her breasts when she was laying on her front and leaning on her elbows like that. That bra should have been outlawed!

"Mulder, it's an endangered species!" Scully scolded, noticing his preoccupation with her chest. She turned onto her side, jiggling slightly.

Mulder stared.

"So? We are too." he muttered finally, sitting down and crossing his legs. He frowned at her as she shifted onto her bottom to mimic his position and she jiggled again. Was it his imagination, or was Scully doing that deliberately?

"Human? What do you-" Scully began, confused.

Mulder shook his head, a lock of dark hair falling into his eyes. "No, no. Agents for the X-Files. I count two," he said drolly, pointing from himself to Scully and back. "We can say it was self-defense" he pondered for a moment. "And use the fur for a bed."

"_What_?" she gasped, stunned and blushing bright red. Was he suggesting what she _thought _he was suggesting?

"I always wanted a fur-skin rug for my couch." he went on, grinning at his partner's red face. He'd have to remember that one. 'Bed' made Scully's face go all sorts of interesting colors.

"Oh, right," Scully said, somehow disappointed and relieved at the same time. She glanced about her. Forest all about, but for their little hill. "Now what do we do?"

Mulder grinned at her, reaching into his pocket for something.

Scully's eyebrows hit her hairline as he pulled a deck of cards from his inner-pocket and flashed her a devilish smile. "We'll, since you've already started-stripe poker?"

"Mulder," she glared at him. "Be serious!"

He stared at her for a long moment, not smiling. "_I am_."

She stared back, not sure what to say. Mulder, being serious about playing Stripe Poker with her? Was he saying...

"Aces are wild and if a bear comes crashing through the trees and we have to abandon ship, you can run first." he said, grinning evilly at her.

Scully blinked at his about-face, utterly confused. One minute he was serious, the next he was joking. "Why is that?" she said cautiously.

"You think I'm going to miss out on the sight of you running naked as the day you were born ahead of me?" he smacked his lips and gave her a goofy smile.

"_Mulder_!" she grabbed a shrunken pine cone and pegged it at his smirking face. It hit him in the forehead and he winced.

"Jeez, Scully. I was joking!" he said, glaring and rubbing the sore spot.

"Sure you were!" she retorted, glaring back. She held out her hand. "I'll cut."

Mulder gaped at her incredulously, eyes hopeful and also filled with an indefinable emotion. "You're playing?"

"I don't intend to loose," she informed him loftily. "Cards?"

"You're a cool customer," Mulder told her admirably. His Scully was one great lady! And he was going to do his _darnest _to see her lose!

Scully shuffled the cards he handed her and dealt them five each.

Mulder grabbed his cards and perused them eagerly. Two nines, one ace, one three and a five. Not _too _bad. He kept a poker-face and looked up at his partner. She was staring back, face bland. He scowled at her suspiciously.

Scully allowed herself to smile angelically. She had two eleven s, two threes and one seven. "What've you got, Mulder?" she asked him, taping her long nails on the back of her cards.

"Two nines," he lay his cards down and stared at her expectantly.

"Two eleven s," she said blandly, laying her cards down.

Mulder was even disappointed. "Okay, what do I take off first?" he leered at her.

"A shoe will do nicely." she informed him, grinning.

"A shoe?" Mulder groaned, then reached down and undid the laces of his left shoe. He slipped the shoe off and tossed it to the left. It thunked lightly on their 'Signal flare' and lay there sadly. "You have a shirt off and you want me to start with a _shoe_, Scully?"

She shrugged at him, jiggling again.

Mulder winced.

"Problem?" she asked innocently, knowing now exactly what she was doing to him.

"Not yet..." Mulder groaned back. He caught himself and stared at her suspiciously again, then reached for the cards and began to shuffle. TWO could play at that game! He dealt the cards, then reached up and undid his shirt.

Scully stared, then swallowed as his muscled chest was revealed. "What are you _doing_?" she demanded.

"I'm sure I'm going to loose, so I'm just getting ready to shuck my shirt." he told her innocently.

Scully stared at him.

Mulder stared back.

"Okay," she muttered, grabbing her cards and staring at them blankly. She counted her cards twice, then looked at what they added to, then groaned. Visions of Mulder's chest kept going through her brain. What was going on here? She'd seen him naked! Okay, so they were being de-contaminated at the time...Muscles rippling...

"What've you got?" Mulder demanded, staring at her over his cards. He noted her glazed eyes and smirked. 'Mission Impossible' was becoming 'Mission Accomplished'! Miss Coolness wasn't as cool as she'd like to be at the sight of HIM almost half-naked.

"What've I got?" she said, re-focusing her eyes on her cards. _Threes_! She had two threes

"Scullllllyyyyyyy?" Mulder crooned, enjoying her frustrated look at her cards. Obviously a low hand.

"Threes," Scully yelled, throwing them down.

"Don't be mad. It's only a game. Three aces," Mulder said mockingly, grinning at her and flashing his cards. His eyes fell to her boots. "Boot, please."

"Right," Scully unzipped her boot and flung it over at his discarded shoe. "My deal." she said, regaining her confidence. She grabbed the pile of cards.

"You forgot these," Mulder said, waving his cards at her.

Scully scowled, then reached out to snag his cards. His fingers brushed hers and a jolt of electricity shot down her arm to the pit of her stomach. That'd never happened before!

Mulder swallowed as he felt the jolt of awareness go through him when Scully touched his fingers. That had never happened before! "Deal." he said thickly.

Scully nodded and shuffled swiftly, hair falling over her face to hide it. She wasn't going to let him get to her! They were partners and this was unprofessional! She jerked her head up and met his eyes, noting the curious look in them. "Here we go," she said, dealing.

Mulder picked up the cards and looked at them, eyebrows rising. He grinned, then peeked at Scully, swiftly hiding his gleeful look. Four kings, what were the odds!

Scully stared at her cards and felt like throwing them at Mulder. Two threes again!

"What'ch got pardner?" he drawled at her.

"Threes," she said disgustedly. "You?"

"Four kings." he tried to keep his face straight, but his lip twitched.

"Are you cheating?" she demanded suspiciously, looking from the card pile to his cards.

"_You _shuffled, Scully." he reminded her, sticking his tongue out. Scully responded in the same way and they suddenly stared at each other, then quickly away.

"Your deal," she said under her breath, throwing her cards down and pushing the pile of cards his way, complete with old dried pine-needles.

"Boot." he reminded her, smile all gone. He stared at her bent head thoughtfully. This game was turning out differently than he'd expected. Was he really doing the right thing by playing this game with his partner? They'd never been this affected by each other...

Scully yanked off her other boot, which joined the growing pile of footwear and threw a challenging look at Mulder. If he was game, then so was she. Maybe it was time their feelings came out in the open anyway.

Mulder returned her challenging look and smiled slowly, getting her message. Maybe they'd both win. And, failing that, there was always 'Truth and Dare'.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.<p>

Yes, I know they're rather OOC, but I was in a strange mood when I wrote it and when I'm like that, my Fanfiction comes out funny. And demented. I'll have the next Chapter out maybe tomorrow or the next day. :)

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: SOS**  
><strong>Author: Princess Destiny <strong>  
><strong>Email: In Profile <strong>  
><strong>URL: destinysgateway DOT com <strong>  
><strong>Couple: Mulder And Scully <strong>  
><strong>Rating: M 15+ <strong>  
><strong>Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #1: Response Fanfic. Mulder and Scully get stranded in a forest after their car breaks down, their phones won't work and there's a bear after them.<strong>  
><strong>Chapters: 22  
>Status: Completed<br>****Year Started: 2002****  
>Year Completed: 2002<br>****Year Revised: 2011****  
><strong>

Comments: Hi everyone! Here is the second and final Chapter. I revised the end a little when I realised that it needed to be more romantic. I always loved the X-Files and wished they had gotten together. I don't class the second movie as a proper ending to their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Got an X-Files Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the<br>Fanfiction Archives for the 'Mulder And Scully' pairing!  
>We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.<strong>

* * *

><p>Please enjoy the Fanfics I find on my site that I hadn't posted here and comments would be wonderful!<p>

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SOS<strong>

**By Princess Destiny**

.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Scully dealt next and picked up her cards with apprehension. What if she got a bad hand? She looked up at her partner as he studied his own hand and she mentally tallied his clothes. Shirt? Check. Socks? Check. Pants? Check. Holster and gun? Check. Cell phone? Check. He also possibly had a singlet on underneath his clothes. So-a possible five items of clothing for him to remove. She looked at his watch. Make that seven.<p>

Mulder hid a grin as he saw his hand. He couldn't _lose_. Four Queens! He began to hum 'Hall Of The Mountain King' under his breath. He looked at his partner, taking a mental tally of her removable. Bra? Check. Oh yeah. Slacks? Check. Stockings? Check. Necklace. Check. Watch? Check. Okay, that made...five items to be removed. Luckily he didn't have to count her shirt. Oh and her holster and gun and her cell-phone...wait, were the holster and gun counted as one or two items?

"Scully?" he said conversationally.

"Yeah?" she muttered, staring at her cards. Three two's. Someone up there had it in for her! She glared at her rotten hand. What was it with these low cards?

"Are the gun and holster counted as one item or two?" Mulder went on, looking at her stormy face with interest. So, she'd gotten a bad hand! Boy, Scully was really bad at cards. She couldn't even maintain a poker face. He grinned. "Watch please."

"Two," Scully said absently, then his order sunk in. Her head jerked up. "Hey! You didn't even see my cards yet."

"I don't need to," he replied happily, wiggling his eyebrows at her in a comical way. "Be glad I only asked for your watch."

Scully stared at him hard, then turned her cards over to see if they were transparent in any way. Nope. "How did you know I lost?" she asked suspiciously.

Mulder whistled through his teeth. "I don't need to see your cards when you've got a scowl on your face enough to scare a guy senseless"

"What?" she said, outraged. She glared at her smirking partner. "I was not scowling!"

"Yep. You were," he said calmly, throwing his cards down face up.

The four Queen stared at her mockingly. How the hell did Mulder keep getting so many great hands? First Kings, now Queens! "I don't know _how_, but you're cheating, Mulder." she told him angrily. She threw her cards down and Mulder leant over to look at them.

"Oooh, bad hand. Nope, try again Scully. No one cheating here." he said cheerfully, scooping the cards up and shuffling them. He was about to deal when he caught her glare. "Oookay," he muttered and shuffled again for a few more minutes. When he thought they'd been shuffled for long enough, he looked at her expectantly.

Scully rolled her eyes. Mulder was so transparent sometimes! "Deal, Mulder," she said dryly.

"And they're off!" Mulder intoned, flinging cards into two piles swiftly. He grabbed his cards and looked at them. No way! His face fell before he could control it. Two two's? And just when he was on a winning streak too. He was going to ask for her pants next.

Ah ha! Three aces! Scully hide her grin of triumph and assumed 'poker face'. What'cha got, partner?" she drawled at him, imitating his annoying manner of earlier.

"_You_ cheated!" Mulder accused, throwing his cards down in disgust.

The red-head glanced down and smirked, laying her cards on the ground carefully, face up. "Nope. As you say 'You shuffled.'"

"Spoil sport," he muttered in disappointment, reaching for a sock.

"Hold up there, Mulder," Scully said silkily. She held out her hand. "Gimme your pants!" she commanded.

Mulder gaped at her. This was his reserved partner? She by-passed the smaller items of clothing altogether and went in for the kill? "You...you want my pants?" he asked her tentatively, staring.

"Pants." Scully nodded, tilting her head to the side consideringly. "I am without shirt here-you can afford your pants."

"Pants it is," Mulder said, recovering his wits. He stood up and undid his pants, pushing them down his legs and kicking them away. A wolf-whistle made his head jerk up and he saw his partner staring at him blatantly with a huge grin on her face.

Whoo! Mulder's legs. He had sexy legs! For a guy, that was. "Nice," she commented easily.

"Why, thank you," The dark-haired Agent responded coyly, batting his lashes. "I would have shaved my legs if I'd known I was going to be baring all in the wilderness."

Scully grinned wider. "There's no need to stand on ceremony with me Mulder. No one out here but me a couple of thousand mammals" she looked him up and down consideringly. His socks could go next. She'd save his boxers for last.

"Ah, a boxers man," she said slyly, reaching for the cards to shuffle them.

Mulder sat down on the ground, shifting about uncomfortably as the pine needles dug into his naked legs. Scully had sure surprised him! Boxers, right. A retort was expected. "I prefer boxers to briefs," he told her easily, hiding an equally sly grin. "It keeps me from chaffing."

"Mulder!" Scully burst out, embarrassed and turned on. Chafing made her think of just _what_ was chafing and _that_ made her think of all the naughty things she always dreamed about doing to her partner.

"_Ah ha_," he said triumphantly, eyes on her fiery blush. He pointed a finger at her dramatically. "I can embarrass the ever-clinical Dana Scully."

"I was thrown off, that's all," she said, throwing him a frown. Were they both on coffee or what? Mulder was way more wacky than usual and she'd never had dared to order him out of her pants before today! She smirked when she remembered the jacket she'd deliberately left behind. Mulder hadn't figured it out yet.

Mulder stared at his partner hard when she smirked like the cat that had the cream. What was she thinking about? He'd kill to know!

"Hehehe," She said evilly, still shuffling the cards. She peeked through her lashes to see her partner looking afire with curiosity.

"What?" He demanded, leaning forward. What the hell was she thinking?

"Nothing." Scully said demurely, tossing out the cards. She set down the pack and grabbed her cards expectantly. Four tens! Yes!

Mulder scowled at his partner is suspicion when her smirk went up an octave. His grabbed his cards and looked at them. Four aces! "Hehehe," he laughed evilly, then looked up at Scully's smirking face.

"I believe that evil laugh belongs to me," Scully said cheerfully. "Show us your cards, buddy."

Her partner lay his cards down and glanced up quickly to see her expression. The smirk slid off her face and she gaped.

"Shit! No way! Damn it." she yelled, hurling her cards to the ground.

"My ears are burning," Mulder said drolly, covering his ears with his hands. He looked Scully over consideringly. She'd gone right for the pants, but she'd already lost her shirt, so that was fair. But should he ask for _her_ pants now? He had to admit-he was dying to know if her undies were just ask frilly as her bra. Nah, he'd wait for now.

The dark-haired man grinned in anticipation, while his partner watched him warily. "Holster and gun." he said.

Scully's eyebrows rose as she removed the required items from her waist. "Weren't they going to be two items?"

"Anticipations great, huh?" Mulder said happily, beginning to whistle again. "I decided that they were one." He replied after a long smug moment.

"You know 'Hall Of The Mountain King'?" Scully said, recognizing the song.

"I may be a porno freak, but I'm not completely without education" He told her rather dryly, gathering the cards up.

"So I see." Scully drummed her fingers on the ground as she waited for him to deal. She snatched the cards as soon as they reached the ground. A three, a five, a king, a queen and an ace. Absolutely nothing!

He grabbed his cards eagerly, hoping to divest his partner of her pants this time. Two two's, a king, a nine and a three. His face fell. Two two's were easily beaten. He wondered what his partner would take next. "A pair," Mulder moaned, laying his cards down.

"Damn," Scully muttered, revealing her lousy hand.

He grinned in delight. "Well, well, well! And here I thought _my_ hand was lousy." he snickered and looked her over. "Decisions, decisions"

"Well?" she demanded, crossing her arms and plumping her breasts up unconsciously.

He was tempted! _Oh_, how he was tempted to ask her for her bra. The way her breasts were almost falling out of the lace contraption made Mulder's mouth water. He restrained himself-but just barely. "Pants."

"I knew it," Scully muttered, getting to her feet. She undid her pants and slid them down her legs.

"Whoo hoo, sugar lips!" Mulder called out, clapping enthusiastically as she kicked the pants to the side. Her long slender legs were clad in sheer nylons. She may as well have not been wearing them. The dark-haired man stared hungrily, licking his lips. "Oh yeah."

Scully's eyebrows hit her hairline in astonishment. She stood there, hands on hips and staring at him like he'd gone round the bend. "Excuse me? _Sugar_ lips?"

Her partner laughed loudly, delighted with himself and her strip-tease. Someone up there sure liked him! "Couldn't help it," he said mischievously. He looked her up and down blatantly. Yep, her underwear was as lacy as her bra! "I can throw out my porno collection now. You've given me enough wet dreams for year."

"_Mulder_!" Scully gasped out, shocked. He'd just admitted he was-

"_Scully_!" Mulder yelled back, acting just as shocked. He slapped his hands to his cheeks and gasped like an outraged virgin. "Oh, you dirty, dirty guy! How could you say such a thing to me?"

"Mulder," The red-head fell over, laughing hard.

Wow, her chest did amazing thing when she laughed laying on her back! Mulder's hands dropped and he stared at her breasts as they jiggled from her amusement.

Scully suddenly sat up and caught his gaze centred on her chest. "Are you going to deal or just ogle?" she asked him.

"Ogling is just fine," He responded, still gawping at her breasts in sheer admiration.

"Earth to, Mulder?" she said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uh-right," The dark-haired man muttered, looking down at the cards.

* * *

><p>The game continued for the next hour, until Mulder was wearing nothing but his boxers and Scully nothing but her bra and undies.<p>

"Okay, now we get to the really interesting part," he leered at her. It was the last hand. If he won, he got to see Scully's amazing breasts unhampered. If he lost, then she as going to get an eyeful. Either way, neither of them were going back to the way they'd been. This game had gotten too serious and gone too far to back off. He loved her and she loved him. "Ready?" he asked her, holding the cards and readying to deal.

"Ready," The read-head replied, licking her lips. This was it! Either she lost a bra or he lost his briefs. Either way, they couldn't go back to just being 'partners'. Things had changed and she knew they were for the best. She loved him and he loved her.

Mulder dealt the cards carefully, sending a silent prayer to the gods to give Scully a rotten hand. His day had come. _Finally_!

Neither of them touched the cards that had been dealt, but instead looked at each other, eyes locking.

"Let's do this," They both said at the same time, simultaneously grabbing their cards.

Scully got four Queen and she smiled triumphantly. She'd won!

Mulder stared at his four kings and grinned in triumph. His partner had been getting such lousy cards that he knew she couldn't beat him. Well...only with four aces, but what were the chances of that happening?

"Ready?" She asked, staring directly at Mulder. It was a double-meaning question and he knew it.

Mulder nodded and smiled at her. "I've been ready for years," He admitted quietly. "Go!"

They threw down their cards. Four queen and four kings stared back at them.

"I _won_!" Mulder whooped in triumph!

"I _lost_!" Scully yelled in dismay. She'd lost! Arrggh.

"Scully?" Her dark-haired partner asked intently, eyes darkening as they rested on her face. "Bra, Scully."

Scully slowly reached up to unclasp her bra-but then something beyond Mulder caught her gaze and she gasped. "Bear!"

"What?" Mulder demanded, coming out of his daze.

"Bear, Mulder!" She shouted, jumping to her feet and pointing.

Her partner turned and gaped as he saw the bear that they'd been running from all day. It was lopping up fast towards him. "Damn it!" he growled. Scully had been about to bare all! His dreams were about to be answered and they were interrupted by a blood bear? Not likely!

He dove for his gun as the bear stopped a few meters away and sniffed at them, growling. "FBI! Maintain your distance, Yogi!" Mulder shouted, aiming the gun at the startled bear.

Scully gaped at her partner. "Mulder, calm down. The bear can't understand you." she walked up behind her partner slowly, so she wouldn't set the bear off.

"I'm _being_ calm, damn it. I've been waiting seven years to see what's under your uniform without the de-contamination sprays and space men!" Mulder bellowed back, eyes flashing with outrage and anger.

"_Mulder_!" The red-head gasped out. She brushed the hair from her eyes and stared from the bear to her maniac partner.

The bear obviously had no idea what was going on, or why the people who had been previously running from him were now just standing there. The female was not running, but showed no fear, and the male clearly wanted to defend his mate.

"Oh, don't sound so outraged, Scully," Mulder grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner, while keeping his gun steadily on the confused bear. "We've been playing strip poker; you don't think I had some ulterior motive in mind?"

"Rrrrrr?" The bear growled in a rather bewildered way. The two human's were shouting instead of running and that just wasn't natural! He backed off slightly, paws carefully finding the ground behind him.

"Put the gun away!" Scully ordered her lunatic partner.

"Why? I have a clean shot-what am I saying? I don't want to shoot the bear," he finished in a resigned way. He waved the gun at the bear. "Take a hike. We're just getting to the interesting part of the card game."

"I can't believe we're in our underwear, in a forest, waving a gun at a grizzly." Scully almost wailed. They had been about to chance the very foundations that their relationship rested on and a damn bear had barged it!

"I can't believe the bloody bear turned up for the third time, just as you were going to take your bra off! He's like a bloody golden retriever or something. Have we got a bug on us?" Mulder raved.

"I don't think the bear put a bug on us, Mulder." The red-head said dryly.

"I think he has lousy timing." He muttered. Oh yeah, someone up there _didn't_ like him!

Just then, the sound of a helicopter broke over the forest. Mulder realised because of the bear, he had now lost his chance to see his lovely read-haired partner in the buff and make love in the woods like savages. He bet she would have used her claws on his back as he-whoa. The man salivated, eyes glazed over.

"Damn," Scully murmured under her breath, realising that they had lost their chance. Their rescue party was almost there and she had never even had the opportunity to see her partner's fantastic ass, or dig her nails into them in passion.

"Scully, I think I'm going to shoot the bear after all," Mulder announced with a glower, aiming at the bear's head carefully. It was all his fault! One shot and he'd be toast and he and Scully could get down and dirty. They had a minute or so before the helicopter's spotlight found them...

Okay, he must be crazy to think they could do that now with Agents watching, a spotlight aimed at them revealing everything they did. He sighed. There was no way, after seven years, that he was going to make love to her in a hurry. Their joining would take a long, _long_ time.

"Mulder, get your clothes on!" His partner screeched in panic as she heard the helicopter. They were undressed!

"Okay. Damn their timing stinks!" Mulder growled, dropping his gun and rushing for his pants.

"RRRRRRRR!" The bear roared at them, as they raced for their clothes. He paced back and forth, eyes going from the two human's in front of him, to the loud bright light in the sky.

The two Agents froze.

Then the helicopter spotted them and flew overheard. The bear ran for it and Mulder and Scully gaped up in disbelief, their discarded clothes blowing away from the force of the Helicopter's rotors.

"Agents Mulder and Scully?" A voice shouted through a megaphone, filled with doubt. It _was _them, wasn't it? He wasn't entirely sure if the two below him almost in the buff were the two heroic FBI Agents that everyone secretly admired.

Mulder waved an arm back just as doubtfully, obviously considering shouting _no_. "We are _so_ fired." he muttered to his partner.

"I've always wanted to open a little Restaurant in Maine," Scully muttered back, trying to look as professional as one could in lacy underwear. She smiled slightly as the dark-haired man moved his body between her and the Agents in the helicopter. Mulder could be so sweet.

"Want to get married?" Her partner asked teasingly, only half joking. The emotion in his eyes made her breath catch.

"Sure, why not? Mr. and Mrs. over-easy." She responded dryly, referring to their new occupation as restaurant owners. Scully kept her tone as teasing as her partners, but she was also staring at him with wonder. He had finally asked her! And they were in a forest, almost naked from having played strip poker, being gaped at from their audience in the helicopter. It was very much in keeping with their whole relationship. Bizarre.

Mulder's lips twisted as he realised she was uncertain of him and whether he was teasing her or serious. He couldn't blame her because he was always like that. But not when it counted, and right now it did. "Scully? I really love you." He said plainly, dark eyes showing the love that he had hidden from her for so long. It was ironic that a bear had cause them to show their feelings and admit all, and someday soon Mulder would track down the hair beast and give him the largest steak he could find.

"I love you too, Mulder." Scully replied tenderly, her hand going to his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if he were overwhelmed by the moment.

In that moment, they both knew that everything would be alright. Their lips met, both of them moving at the exact same time.

Moments later, the five rescue men witnessed their almost-naked Agents locked in a passionate kiss. They didn't look like they gave a damn about their audience, the state of undress or the bear that had been seen bolting from the scene like his hair backside had been on fire.

After ten minutes, the Agents realised that the two were most definitely not coming up for air.

"Who wants to call this in?" the Pilot demanded.

Mulder and Scully continued to kiss, trying to convey their love to each other-and getting over some major UST along the way. Well, they'd been rescue and their feelings had been revealed-as well as certain body parts usually _concealed_-and they still had to explain to Skinner why the rescue party had found them in their underwear...

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.<p>

Well that's the last Chapter and there will be no Sequel, so don't ask.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p> 


End file.
